Como un dolor de muelas
by Lorelai-K
Summary: ¿Qué hacer contra una misión importantisima de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis?
1. Chapter 1

**Como un dolor de muelas. **

Hoy, tras un par de días lloviendo, un tímido sol asomaba por el cielo de la Sociedad de Almas. A la mayoría de los shinigamis el tiempo les daba algo de igual, ya que últimamente reinaba una incompresible paz, y sólo entrenaban o hacían sus quehaceres normales.

Un par de pelirrojos descansaban a las afueras del Seretei, ambos tumbados en la hierba fresca y mirando el grisáceo cielo sin decir una palabra. Uno estaba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos en la cabeza, mientras el otro estaba acostado totalmente en la hierba y tenía también los brazos en la cabeza. Era un día tranquilo, de esos que se aprovechaban sin hacer nada en absoluto, de esos que sólo quieres paz y tranquilidad. Cuando en ese momento, y sin previo aviso, comenzaron a escuchar unos chillidos de alegría, que peligrosamente se acercaban a ellos. Entonces, sin siquiera cruzar una palabra, ambos se escondieron en unos arbustos, intentando que nadie les viera. No querían estropear su tranquilo día de campo.

De un camino de tierra que cruzaba la explanada de maleza y los pocos árboles que reinaban en el paisaje. Aparecieron el Capitán y Teniente del Décimo escuadrón, Hinamori Momo, la siempre lovely, lovely Nanao-chan, y Rukia. Para desgracia de los dos vagos pelirrojos decidieron sentarse y almorzar demasiado cerca de ellos, de tal manera que Ichigo y Renji no tenían muy claro si los habían visto. Pero como parecía que nadie se había percatado de su presencia, se recostaron detrás del arbusto para seguir disfrutando de su apacible mañana, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era imposible no escuchar la conversación de los otros shinigamis.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le susurró Ichigo a Renji, con el tono de voz más cadencioso que pudo.

-Si nos levantamos nos van a enganchar –Kurosaki asintió con la cabeza.- Lo mejor será seguir con lo nuestro.

Ambos se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron con lo suyo, es decir, no hacer nada de nada. Pero ahora con la gran diferencia de que podían cotillear, aunque nunca lo admitieran.

-¿Falta alguien más? –preguntó Hinamori mientras colocaba un mantel con Rukia, para poner la comida.

-Si –contestó Matsumoto- Orihime debe estar al caer con comida, no ha venido antes porque le faltaba un poco a uno de sus exquisitos platos.

-Solemne tontería esto de venir al campo a comer –refunfuñó el Capitán- ¿no tenemos comedores en el Seretei?

-¡Pues no haber venido Taicho! –respondió su Teniente, sabiendo que él sólo estaba allí por Momo.

-¿Y qué celebramos? –preguntó Rukia mientras se sentaba.

-Nada –respondió Nanao- estamos aquí por un asunto de la Asociación de Mujeres shinigamis, Kuchiki Rukia –dijo con un tono sombrío que no gustó nada a la chica.

-Y si es así –comenzó a preguntar Kuchiki- ¿dónde está la presidenta? ¿Y por qué no están todas? Es más ¿qué hace el Capitan Hitsugaya aquí?

-La presidenta está en una misión especial –léase "misión especial" cómo molestar a Byakuya,- el resto está muy ocupado planeando próximas misiones –durmiendo- y el Capitán… -Nanao no sabía que decir.

-Se ha emperrado en venir –dijo Rangiku sonriente.

-¡¡Matsumoto!! –le gritó Shiro.

-¿Es que es mentira Taicho? –a la pregunta de la pelirroja, el Capitán no pudo más que sentarse con los brazos cruzados y poner cara de pocos amigos, mientras Hinamori intentaba apaciguar los ánimos.

Mientras, escondidos en unos arbustos, los pelirrojos seguían atentamente la conversación, se les hacía muy raro que la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis tuviera algún asunto que hacer en ese bosque, seguramente estarían poniendo alguna excusa para hacer el vago como ellos, viniendo de los presentes se les hacía fácil imaginar, pero no así de Ise Nanao.

Al poco tiempo, la conversación giraba en torno a un monólogo de Matsumoto, sobre lo que pensaba hacer esa tarde, y en la maravillosa cena que pensaba preparar junto con Inoue para todo ellos, mientras el resto se miraba los unos a los otros intentando suponer si una comida y una cena a manos de Orihime sería mortal o no.

-Rangiku-san –en un momento de descuido, comenzó a decir Momo- ¿por qué no hemos invitado a nadie más?

Rukia, en ese momento pensó que con intoxicar a los presentes ya estaba bien, y que quizás Hinamori nunca había probado la comida de la pelirroja y de ahí su interés, pero pronto se arrepentiría.

-¡No te preocupes Hinamori-kun! –gritó alegremente Matsumoto- esta noche hemos invitado a todo el mundo a la cena, salvo a Ichigo y a Renji, que no se donde se han metido…

Ambos chicos se miraron aliviados, y comprendieron que no volverían al Seretei hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? –se preguntó Rukia, pero en voz alta.

-Pues estarán vagueando –dijo Matsumoto, a lo que los chicos comenzaron a poner cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero si… -intentó decir Hitsugaya.

-¡Taicho! –le interrumpió su Teniente- quizás querría algo de beber mientras esperamos.

-¡Llegué! –gritó Orihime contentísima que aparecía de la nada.

-Inoue, Yoruichi-sama –dijo Rukia- bienvenidas.

-¡Qué rápida eres Yoruichi-san! –gritó Inoue emocionada, era la primera vez que alguien la llevaba de aquí para allá haciendo shunpo.

-A tu paso no llegaríamos nunca –comentó la aludida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yoruichi-san? No eres miembro de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis –razonó Nanao.

-Ni tampoco lo es Hitsugaya y aquí está, yo he venido a ayudar.

-¡Bien! –comenzó a aplaudir Rangiku- ¡Puede iniciarse la misión! Vicepresidenta…

-Bien –Nanao tosió un par de veces, se puso las gafas en su lugar y comenzó-, todo lo que se va a decir y hacer aquí no puede salir de nosotros, más allá de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis que será informada puntualmente ¿lo habéis entendido todos?

Cada uno a su manera, más o menos efusiva, asintieron con la cabeza. Tras unos arbustos, Ichigo y Renji se acomodaron para escuchar y ver mejor lo que estaba pasando, era todo muy interesante. Ya no ocultaban sus ganas de cotillear, el no hacer nada, también podía llegar a cansar.

-Kuchiki Rukia –dijo Nanao con un tono poco alentador.

-¿Sí?

-Estamos aquí para que te decidas.

-¿Yo? ¿A qué?

-No está nada bien lo que estas haciendo –comenzó a regañarle la chica de las gafas.- Debes…

-Rukia-chan –interrumpió Matsumoto- el otro día, en una reunión de rigor, entendimos que debíamos hacer algo por ti, tú también eres parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.

-Aunque últimamente faltas a muchas reuniones –apuntó Nanao, pero nadie hizo caso a su comentario.

-Así que entendimos que debíamos ayudarte… ¡hasta las últimas consecuencias Rukia-chan!

-¿Hasta las últimas consecuencias? –la pequeña de los Kuchiki no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le decían y sólo repetía como un autómata lo último de cada frase, mientras tanto el resto de interlocutores, al igual que los dos pelirrojos, escuchaban atentamente.

-Si, Rukia-chan, tu elige que nosotras arreglamos lo demás –dijo Rangiku levantando un pulgar.

-¿Y sobre que tengo que elegir? –la chica imaginó entre algún tipo de conejo, pero ellas siempre sería fiel a Chappy, así que sonrió abiertamente, estaba lista para gritar ¡Viva Chappy! Cuando Nanao la interrumpió, dejándola de piedra.

-Entre Kurosaki Ichigo y Abarai Renji –dijo secamente Nanao-chan.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué?! –gritó la pobre Rukia, que aún tenía a Chappy en la cabeza.- ¿Por qué debería elegir? ¿para qué? No lo entiendo…

-No seas tímida Rukia-chan –le dijo Matsumoto pegándole en un brazo a la pobre chica, que se cayó al suelo.

-Como pareja –apuntilló Nanao- debes elegir al que quieras de pareja.

En ese instante Rukia gritó un sonoro "¿¿Qué??", al igual que Ichigo y Renji, que prontamente se taparon la boca, esperando que nadie les hubiera escuchado, pero la verdad es que todos estaban demasiados atentos a la pequeña shinigami, como para hacerle caso a ellos.

-¿Co-como pareja? –repitió la morena, de ojos violetas.

-¡Por Dios, Rukia-chan! –gritó Matsumoto- deja de repetir lo que te decimos, y no te hagas la tonta. Sabemos que te gusta uno de los dos, pero no lo tenemos del todo claro, eres muy reservada, Rukia-chan.

-No, no es eso –apuntó Nanao.- Es que hicimos una encuesta en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, sobre si te gustaba Kurosaki Ichigo o Abarai Renji, salió empate, así que decidimos hablar contigo.

-¿De verdad hicieron una encuesta? –preguntó asombrado Hitsugaya, mientras todas las mujeres presentes, salvo Rukia asentían felizmente con la cabeza.

-Aunque decidimos incluir más gente en la votación, ya que Orihime, Chad o Ishida podían saber más del tema –comenzó a contar con los dedos la Teniente del Décimo escuadrón.- Entonces pensamos que Kuchiki-Taicho también podría votar.

-¿Qué votó nii-sama?

-Pues realmente nada, sólo dijo que como te tocaran un pelo los mataría y siguió a sus cosas, pero yo creo que estaba de broma –dijo Matsumoto divertida.

-Si, si, de broma… -susurró Ichigo a Renji que asintió con la cabeza.

-La verdad, Rukia-chan –siguió Matsumoto- yo creo que tú estas coladita por Ichigo, pero Renji es tan majo…

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabéis que ellos sienten algo por mi? –preguntó muy interesada Rukia.- Renji ha sido mi amigo toda mi vida y nunca me ha dicho nada, yo se lo podría haber notado. Cuando me adoptó el Clan Kuchiki no hizo nada por impedirlo –en ese instante al Teniente pelirrojo le dio una punzada al estómago pensando en ese momento- estuvimos años sin hablarnos, y ahora que volvemos a hablar, en ningún momento me ha dicho nada –suspiró.

Y luego está Ichigo –sonrió levemente- si Renji no siente nada por mi, Ichigo es un desierto de hielo –al shinigami sustito se le abrieron los ojos de par en par ¿era eso lo que pensaba Rukia de él?- me trata como a un amiga, es imposible que si quiera haya pensado así en mi.

-Estas muy equivocada –apuntó Matsumoto- todo esto comenzó hace una semana, Rukia-chan, mientras Orihime y yo hablábamos.

-Así es, Kuchiki-san.


	2. Chapter 2

-Todo lo que vamos a contar Orihime y yo debe quedar entre nosotros.

-¿Entendido? –dijo Nanao-chan.

-Hace poco más de una semana, Renji, Ikkaku, Kira e Hisagi –comenzó a contar Rangiku- vinieron al escuadrón y se empeñaron en beber sake…

-¿No seria que más bien los arrastraste y los obligaste a beber contigo? –preguntó su Capitán- ¿¡Matsumoto!?

-No, no Taicho, yo no… -la chica se detuvo, pero pensó que lo mejor era continuar con la historia.- Pero Rukia-chan, Renji estaba triste, tenía un punto melancólico que lo hacía muy atractivo.

-Matsumoto… -le dijo su Capitán a modo de que se centrara en la historia.

-Y entre sake y sake, escuché una conversación que mantenía con Ikkaku –todos estaban callados esperando atentos a la continuación de la historia, hasta el propio Abarai, que quería saber lo que había escuchado Rangiku.- El calvito le intentaba dar ánimos, y él se lamentaba de que ahora su relación no fuera la misma, y que ahora están más distanciados. Y Renji dijo claramente –la pelirroja se calló para darle tensión al asunto- "la amo, Ikkaku y ella no me hace caso". ¡¡Y esa eres tú Rukia-chan!!

-Pero… -intentó decir la aludida.

-No, no –hizo un movimiento con la mano la Teniente del Décimo escuadrón- ahora tienes que escuchar la parte de Ichigo y luego ya decides –le guiñó un ojo.- Pocos días después…

-Rangiku-san –le cortó Inoue- me gustaría a mi contar esa parte –dijo poniéndose muy colorada.

-Claro, Orihime.

-Kuchiki-san, si te cuento todo esto es porque creo que es lo mejor –seguía colorada como un tomate- ten en cuenta como es Kurosaki-kun –Rukia asintió con la cabeza.- Hace una semana me decidí a hablar con Kurosaki-kun, sobre… sobre… -la chica no se aclaraba.

-¡Vamos Inoue! –le animó Yoruichi- hemos venido aquí para esto –la pelirroja suspiró.

-Yo le dije a Kurosaki-kun que me gustaba –dijo muy deprisa, dejando a Rukia algo cortada- pero él me dijo que no podía corresponderme, Kuchiki-san. Porqué él amaba a otra persona –Ichigo, escondido detrás de unos arbustos recordó aquel momento con algo de tristeza, él no quería hacer llorar a Inoue, y ya lo había conseguido dos veces: en aquella ocasión y ahora que lo recordaba, también se le saltaron las lágrimas a la chica.

-¿Te dijo a quién? –preguntó tímidamente Momo que estaba totalmente metida en el asunto, aunque no lo dijera le encantaban esos tejemanejes.

-No exactamente, pero me dijo que era alguien que yo conocía, así que sólo puedes ser tú Kuchiki-san.

Rukia puso cara de pocos amigos, su expresión se volvió fría, y justo cuando iba a hablar, Matsumoto la interrumpió.

-Rukia-chan, antes de que te decidas, yo creo que el que más te conviene es Renji –dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras Abarai sonreía con superioridad entre los arbustos- él ha sido siempre tu amigo, os criasteis juntos y es tan mono.

-Tiene razón, Kuchiki-san –dijo Hinamori, que era muy amiga de Renji.

-Pero Ichigo es el hombre que arriesgó su vida por ella –apuntó Yoruichi,- no me podéis negar que hay química entre los dos –Kurosaki sonreía maliciosamente mientras miraba a Renji tras los arbustos- ¡si todo el mundo lo ha notado!

-Así es, Yoruichi-san –le replicó Inoue.

-Taicho, Nanao ¿qué pensáis? –les preguntó Rangiku.

-No pienso entrar en estas tonterías, Matsumoto –respondió el Capitán.

-Yo sólo estoy aquí en representación de la Presidenta de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis –replicó la chica de las gafas- así que soy imparcial.

-¿Y tú Rukia-chan? –sonrió Matsumoto- ¿qué eliges?

-A ver –comenzó a decir Rukia mientras una venilla le salía por la sien comenzaba a apretar el puño fuertemente.- Las pruebas que tenéis para liar todo esto son: que Renji, borracho en una de las fiestas de Matsumoto, le dijo a Ikkaku "la amo y ella no me hace caso" ¿no?

-Si.

-¡¿Y por qué diablos tengo que ser yo?! –les gritó, estaba cansada.- ¿Es que no hay más shinigamis en todo el Seretei que puedan pasar de Renji?

-Es algo difícil –dijo Nanao.- Abarai-kun es muy popular con las chicas –a lo cual el chico, levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha para restregárselo a Kurosaki en su cara, pero Ichigo lo ignoró completamente.

-¿Estáis locas? –bufó Rukia- ¡puede ser cualquiera!

-No, está claro…

-¿Y lo de Ichigo? –continuó Rukia interrumpiendo a Matsumoto- también puede ser cualquiera ¿Cuántas chicas que tú conoces –se refería a Inoue- también conoce Ichigo?

-Bueno… -comenzó a contar Orihime.

-¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? –le preguntó rápidamente Rukia- con esos datos podemos ser cualquiera de las aquí presentes.

-Pero no, Kuchiki-san, la única chica a la que hace caso es a ti.

-¡Es normal Inoue! –gritó desesperada- ¡Vivo en su casa y no paro de darle problemas!

-Pero Kuchiki-san...

-Esto es una tontería –dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba- no pienso entrar en este juego.

Mientras la chica se marchaba mascullando insultos y maleficios, los dos pelirrojos que se mantenían escondidos detrás de un arbusto se comenzaron a mirar de manera diferente, ya no eran los dos amigos vagos que querían pasar un rato tranquilo. No, ahora eran, sin lugar a dudas, rivales. Así que lo que comenzó con miradas de odio eterno terminó en una guerra de absurdos tirones de pelos y pellizcos.

-¡Venga! ¡venga! –gritó Yoruichi, mientras se levantaba y cogía a cada uno por una oreja- vosotros dos, ya podéis salir de ahí.

-¡Duele! –Renji no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Joder Yoruichi! –le dijo Ichigo- ¡qué tu estabas de mi parte!

-Pero estar de tu parte no significa que deje que hagas aún más el estúpido –le dijo la chica, mientras los sentaba junto al resto, y a la vez se acomodaba ella misma.

-Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis allí? –preguntó inocentemente Inoue.

-Están antes que nosotros –le replicó Matsumoto- elegí este sitio porque los sentí.

-Ya me lo supuse yo –le dijo Nanao, mientras Shiro-chan asentía con la cabeza y Momo todavía pensaba en dónde tenía ella la cabeza para no haber sentido al par de pelirrojos.

-Bueno, pareja –comenzó a decir Yoruichi mientras se cruzaba de brazos- todo lo que habéis escuchado ¿es cierto? –ambos muchachos, sentados juntos se miraron con caras de pocos amigos, se cruzaron también de brazos y no dijeron ni una palabra.

-Bueno, bueno –Rangiku quiso aliviar el ambiente- tal y como os estáis portando parece ser que tenemos razón.

-La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis nunca falla –dijo Nanao.

-¡Oye yo no he dicho nada! –gritó Ichigo.

-¡Ni yo tampoco! –Renji también gritó.

-Sois tan simples… -dijo Yoruchi mientras comenzaba a oler la comida que había traído Orihime.

-Ni que lo digas –le contestó Matsumoto y comenzaron a comer todos, ignorando a los dos pelirrojos.

-Ahora que os hemos encontrado –comentó la sonriente Inoue- os podemos invitar a la cena que Rangiku-san y yo vamos a hacer esta noche ¡están todos invitados!

-Yo no se… -comenzó a decir Ichigo.

-Si yo voy –le susurró Yoruichi al oído a los dos chicos- vosotros también.

Mientras Rukia volvía al Seretei, pensó en qué cara pondría ella ahora a su hermano. La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis le había contado toda esa tontería, y seguramente pensaría que ella estaba metida en todo el embrollo. Suspiró, al menos comería sola, ya que su nii-sama no la esperaba.

¿Se habrían enterado de todo Ichigo y Renji? Esperaba de todo corazón que no, sino no sabría bien como mirarlos la próxima vez que los viera.

Pero como si el destino quisiera gastarle una broma, con todo ese día de chiste para ella, su hermano se había enfrascado leyendo un informe de su división y aún no había comido. Así que cuando supo de su llegada, decidió comer junto a ella.

Ahí se encontraban los dos, uno enfrente del otro, comiendo silenciosamente. Rukia quería esconder su sonrojo, pero le era imposible, y las marcas de que Yachiru había estado molestando por la mansión estaban patentes, todavía había criados limpiando caramelos tirados por el suelo. En cambio, Byakuya, quería preguntarle a Rukia qué había decidido, ya que fue informado puntualmente de todas las actividades de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, que amablemente le habían extendido un divertido panfleto, por si se apuntaba a la escapada al campo. Como era de esperar, Kuchiki-Taicho ni respondió.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Rukia? –preguntó como quien no dice nada.

-Normal, nii-sama –comenzó a comer más deprisa para que acabara ya la comida.

-No parece tan normal, cuando has venido a comer.

-Tienes razón, pero es que… al final no me apeteció quedarme en el bosque.

-¿Estas enferma?

-No.

-Entonces no lo entiendo, Rukia, ayer estabas encantada con la comida –su hermano recapacitó.- ¿Alguien te ha molestado? –levantó una ceja.

-No, no, nii-sama, no me han molestado –dijo rápidamente, su hermano podía llegar a ser muy vengativo si se lo proponía- simplemente preferí volver antes al Seretei.

-Bien –hubo un silencio entre ambos, hasta que Byakuya volvió a la carga.- ¿Vas a ir esta noche a la cena que organizan Inoue Orihime y Matsumoto Rangiku?

-No lo se, nii-sama –el hombre se le quedando mirando expectante- quiero entrenar esta tarde, y si estoy muy cansada no iré.

-Yo asistiré –su hermana se quedó algo asombrada, pero estaba segura que su hermano soportaría como un caballero la comida de las dos pelirrojas.- Y tú también deberías, nos han invitado cordialmente.

-Lo intentaré nii-sama –la chica terminó su último bocado.- He acabado, ¿puedo retirarme?

-Esto no es una carrera de caballos, Rukia, puedes comer despacio.

-Si, nii-sama –la chica se puso roja.

-Una pregunta más y te puedes marchar, Rukia.

-Si.

-¿Sabes si Kurosaki y Renji asistirán a la cena?

-No lo se, pero dudo que Matsumoto-san no los haya invitado.

-Ya veo.


	3. Chapter 3

Luces de colores adornaban el patio de la Décima División, su Capitán lo había aceptado tras una larga tarde soportar a su Teniente suplicándole. Para ella y para Inoue era un momento muy especial, en el que todo el mundo probaría su cocina. El menú era secreto hasta el último momento, y cómo no sabían el número exacto de asistentes hicieron para dos veces el Seretei entero, con la inestimable ayuda de shinigamis del Cuarto Escuadrón que se ofrecieron voluntarios, antes de tener que limpiar las alcantarillas. No pusieron mesas y sillas, querían una medio reunión informal, así que colocaron toda la comida en varias mesas, y cada uno se servía lo que más le gustara, era una innovación del mundo humano que conquistó totalmente a Matsumoto. Aunque, evidentemente habían asientos, pero eran pertenecientes al propio patio de la división. Realmente, lo único que todos podían adivinar del menú era el postre: cualquier cosa con sake.

-Rangiku-san.

-¿Si? Orihime –ambas chicas se encontraban ultimando detalles culinarios.

-Yo, me preguntaba porqué… -la chica no sabía si quería o no preguntar- porqué… has apoyado a Abarai-kun, en vez de a Kurosaki-kun esta mañana.

-¿Por qué? –la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo creía que pensabas que Kuchiki-san elegiría a Kurosaki-kun.

-Pero no siempre hay que apoyar al caballo ganador, Orihime –le sonrió.- Tengo claro lo que siente Rukia-chan por ambos, y lo que yo dijera en ese momento no iba a cambiar la situación.

-Entiendo…

-Orihime –la chica que estaba pensativa, ahora miró a la Teniente- nunca olvides que siempre tendrás a Ichigo como un buen amigo, y eso es mucho decir en estos tiempos.

-Tienes razón, Rangiku-san.

-Bueno, y ahora sigamos cocinando… ¡esta noche todo el Seretei comerá nuestra comida!

-¡Si!

Ichigo y Renji, habían sido secuestrados desde esa misma mañana para ayudar también a las dos mujeres, decorando y ayudando con el duro trabajo de mover muebles y servir platos. Aún no se habían dirigido la palabra desde esa misma mañana, ahora se miraban mal y si tuvieran sus zampakutou a mano la usarían si dudar, pero no era posible, así que descargaban toda su ira en las mesas que cargaban y la pobre vajilla que sostenían.

Los primeros en llegar fueron, sin lugar a dudas, los Capitanes y el Comandante General, realmente ningún shinigami de rango inferior se hubiese atrevido a acudir antes que ellos, salvo los del onceavo escuadrón que sabían perfectamente que su Capitán no iba a ir, y no por la comida, sino porque seguramente llegaría demasiado tarde como para esperarlo, Yachiru nunca fue una buena guía. Pero en esta ocasión, se iba a esforzar por llegar medio pronto.

Pero, aunque los invitados más ilustres ya habían llegado, la comida aún no salía, y dos pelirrojos que habían empezado la mañana con mal pie decidieron darse un descanso a su pelea, y sentarse juntos a ver pasar a la gente, hasta que una persona, un hombre alto con el pelo cano y largo se decidió a acercarse.

-Bienvenido, Ukitake-taicho.

-Hola Ichigo, Renji –dijo saludando con la mano- estaba ansioso por que llegara esta cena –ambos chicos se miraron perplejos ¿le gustaba la comida de Inoue a alguien más que no fuera Matsumoto?.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar Renji.

-¡Oh! Porqué le pregunté a Kuchiki –refiriéndose a Rukia- qué tal era la comida de Inoue-san y me dijo que era indescriptible y que mejor la probara yo.

-Buena descripción –dijo Ichigo.

-Así que estoy ansioso –sonrió amablemente, como el que entra la boca del lobo pensando que no es nada- ¿está ya lista la comida?

-No, aún no, pero quedará ya poco –respondió Abarai.

-Bien, bien… iré a saludar al Capitán –se refería a Shiro-chan.

-¿Renji? –le preguntó Ichigo en voz baja una vez lo vio lejos.

-¿Si?

-¿No crees que una comida de estas puede matar a Ukitake? Siempre está mal de salud…

-No se.

-Lo mismo debemos visarle.

-No es mala idea.

Pero en ello estaban cuando una mala sensación les recorrió el cuerpo, era como la certeza de que algo horrible iba a pasar. En ese instante, una sombra se situó detrás de ellos, y al girar, vieron el destello de una cosa metálica en la cabeza de una persona alta y morena, no cabía duda, era Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Renji –el aludido estuvo a punto de pegar un gritito pero se contuvo-, Kurosaki –siguió diciendo el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón.- Me gustaría hablar con los dos.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora, y en privado –se giró para que lo siguieran.

Se adentraron hacía uno de los pasillos de la Décima División, Kuchiki Byakuya había sido muy previsor, y amablemente le había exigido una estancia tranquila a Hitsugaya para poder conversar con los dos pelirrojos, a lo cual el joven Capitán no pudo negarse. Así se dirigieron a lo que sería el despacho de Matsumoto, que estaba limpio como una patena, ya que ella solía dedicarse más a estar en el de su Capitán. Al pasar, Byakuya se sentó en el escritorio de la Teniente, y los chicos lo hicieron en dos sillas que estaban situadas al frente.

-¿Qué ocurre Taicho? –se atrevió a romper el hielo Renji.

-Quisiera hablar sobre –sacó un papel de su manga, de un color rosado, y lo puso entre ambos chicos, para que pudieran leerlo- esto.

El papel era un panfleto rosa, al parecer hecho por la misma Yachiru esa misma mañana, en el que ponía claramente: ¡¡Rukia-chan tiene que elegir!! –salía una foto de la chica sonriendo y haciendo el signo de la paz con una mano, mientras sostenía un Chappy con la otra- ¿Quién os gusta más? Kurosaki Ichigo –debajo de su nombre había una casilla que podías rellenar para votar con él, su foto era una en la que estaba sentado, con su ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos- o Abarai Renji –con su casilla también para poder votarlo, y una foto en la que salía hablando con alguien, se notaba a la legua que, salvo la foto de Rukia, el resto habían sido robadas.

Ambos chicos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabían hasta donde era capaz de llegar la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, pero esto había sido obra de su Presidenta una vez que la echaron de la mansión Kuchiki.

-¿D-de donde ha sacado esto, Taicho? –preguntó asombrado su Teniente.

-Los están repartiendo en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron al unísono ambos chicos.

-Ya he ordenado que los dejen de repartir, y que los recojan todos.

-Pero nosotros –dijo Ichigo señalándose a él mismo y a Renji- no tenemos la culpa ¡Es cosa de esas locas!

-Lo se, Kurosaki –lo miró Kuchiki con una ceja levantada.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero saber que está pasando aquí, cómo ha comenzado todo esto, y si mi hermana ha decidido entre alguno.

Y así comenzó el tercer grado de interrogatorio del nii-sama de Rukia, hacía sus dos supuestos pretendientes. Pero la labor del cabeza del Clan Kuchiki no había sido tan efectiva como se pudiera haber imaginado, no pensó en aquella frase que decía: "si quieres que se haga bien, hazlo tu mismo". Y los panfletos que tan cariñosamente había hecho Yachiru se habían integrado en la fiesta, y a falta de comida –que aún no había salido- buenos eran cotilleos en folletos. Pero no había ni rastro de los tres aludidos.

Parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis estaba ya en la fiesta, tan sólo faltaba la Presidenta que andaba algo perdida, y Matsumoto que seguía en la cocina, de donde salía un olorcillo sospechoso.

-¿Nanao? –preguntó Isane que acababa de llegar, junto con parte de su escuadrón, su Capitana llevaba allí un tiempo.

-¿Si? –respondió altiva la Teniente, mientras recogía panfletos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿por qué la gente me los está dando? –le dijo la chica enseñándole una de las obras maestras de Yachiru.

-¿No has leído la circular urgente que os envié a todas esta tarde?

-No, no he tenido tiempo… -Isane se sonrojó y Nanao pareció enfadarse.

-Bueno, el plan de esta mañana no funcionó, Kuchiki-san no se decidió.

-¿No? Y yo que pensaba que le sería fácil…

-No, Isane, no. Nos dejó plantadas… así que la Presidenta tuvo esta genial idea –le dijo poniéndole un papel rosa en la cara.

-Pero aún así ¿por qué me los dan a mi?

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar todo? –le preguntó irritada la chica de gafas, a lo cual la otra asintió.- Dale la vuelta al papel… -le ordenó mientras recogía otro folleto proveniente de un shinigami raso de sexto escuadrón, que al no ver ni a su Capitán y a su Teniente cerca, se animó a votar.

Isane, al darle la vuelta al papel vio un aviso que rezaba: "Voten esta noche en la cena del Décimo escuadrón, y denle los papeles a cualquier miembro de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, antes de las doce, ya que a esa hora se dirá el resultado." Y al lado había un dibujo de Chappy en honor a Rukia.

-Una genial idea, ¿no crees? –preguntó Nanao.

-Desde luego… -susurró Isane, y se dirigió a Nemu para explicárselo todo, que también andaba algo perdida.

Rukia volvía de su escuadrón algo avergonzada, todos los shinigamis con las que se había cruzado, o bien cuchicheaban, o bien directamente le preguntaban. Esto ya era el colmo ¿es que para ella no había más opciones que Ichigo y Renji? Al parecer no, y eso la enfurecía ¿quién eran ellos para decidir su vida amorosa? Estaba enfadada y a la vez asustada ¿y si tenían razón? Suspiró. Sí, si tenían razón, pero uno de los dos le sobraba… si tan solo supiera que había una oportunidad, sólo una oportunidad.

Pero no, sabía perfectamente que no. Así que arrastrando los pies, muy cansada tras su entrenamiento, Rukia se dirigió al Décimo escuadrón, desde el cual ya se escuchaban las risas. Decidió entrar por detrás, y así poder ayudar a sus dos amigas con la cocina. Además, si entraba por la puerta principal lo mismo tenía que soportar más cuchicheos, y no le apetecía demasiado.

Cuando llegó a la cocina todo olía demasiado raro, y sólo veía a las dos pelirrojas de arriba para abajo haciendo mil cosas. Decidió que sólo asomaría la cabeza.

-¿Os ayudo en algo? –gritó la morena.

-¡¡No!! –gritaron ambas pelirrojas a la vez.

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san –dijo Inoue- pero es que estamos muy ocupadas.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Si, -respondió otra vez Orihime- pero la comida va a tardar un poco más de lo previsto.

-Entonces lo avisaré.

-Gracias Kuchiki-san.

Rukia se encogió de hombros, pensando en que prefería no saber nada de lo que estuviera pasando ahí dentro, sino se arrepentiría, como se dice… ojos que no ven… Además al día siguiente todo el Seretei estaría malo del estómago, y no se trabajaría, así que esa noche la iba a disfrutar, intentando comer lo mínimo.

Al poco de salir de la cocina, Rukia se vio perdida entre un mar de pasillos, hasta que escuchó unas voces muy conocidas por ella… y parecía que la estaban nombrando.

7


	4. Chapter 4

Hay una regla básica que todo cocinero o cocinera debería saber desde –casi- el primer día, y ésta es: lo que huele a quemado, está quemado. Y, además, si huele a quemado y sale negro, difícilmente lo puedes salvar. Esas dos máximas de la cocina le eran muy familiares a Inoue, pero Matsumoto seguía emperrada en servir bolitas de carne carbonizadas, aduciendo que se podía camuflar el mal sabor con alguna salsa especial de Orihime, y así servir el primer plato. Pero a la otra chica no le convencía nada en absoluto. Además, todas las salsas que acompañaban a la comida se habían o bien recalentado, o bien pasado –por ese afán de Rangiku de ponerle sake a todo y en grandes cantidades- así que de aperitivo sólo tenían verduras a la plancha, que se estaban enfriando, solas, sin nada, a Orihime le parecía demasiado soso. Pero uno de los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón, amenazado por otros del onceavo, le obligaron a ir a la cocina y exigir comida. Así que, para paliar el hambre, tuvieron que sacar todas las verduras a la plancha.

Mientras Inoue las veía salir se las imaginaba con miel, chocolate o incluso nata y se le hacía la boca agua. Pero no, ahí estaban solas y sin una guarnición adecuada. Suspiró, mientras le sonaban las tripas, pero ahora el problema estaba en las bolitas de carne carbonizada ¿qué hacer? No daba tiempo a hacer la especialidad de Matsumoto que había perfeccionado Orihime: bolitas de carne de ternera al sake, con guisantes y recubiertos de mermelada de melocotón –lo último invención de la pelirroja humana.- No, ya no daba tiempo, necesitaban horas de horno, y realmente no les quedaba carne, sólo guisantes y mermelada. ¡Menos mal que compraron mucha comida! Fueron previsoras, por si más gente se apuntaba a su invitación. Así que tuvieron que tirar de pescado, pero como no había tiempo de otra cosa, también tendría que ser a la plancha. Aunque, gracias a dios, todavía les quedaba guisantes y mermelada.

Quizás, y con suerte, el Seretei amanecería mañana nada más que con resaca y no con resaca e indigestión. La noche no se presentaba tan mal. Ukitake conocería otro día más.

Mientras, Rukia escuchaba atenta tras la puerta la conversación de Renji, y su nii-sama. Intuía que Ichigo también estaba, ya que de vez en cuando escuchaba a alguien intentar hablar, o refunfuñar, pero no le dejaban. Parecía bastante evidente: Byakuya prefería el mal menor, y ese era Renji. No nos engañemos, no le gustaba ninguno. Pero su Teniente era shinigami, y no humano, además ostentaba un cargo de poder en el Seretei, no como Kurosaki, y además, parecía más… manejable. Pero eso se lo parecía sólo porque lo conocía como subordinado, sino otra cosa pensaría de él. A Byakuya no le gustaba la idea de meter a otra persona del Rukongai en su familia –Hisana y Rukia eran diferentes- pero menos aún meter a un revoltoso y maleducado humano. Así que debía apañar las cosas con Renji, ahora que su hermana no había decidido nada aún.

Rukia se reía por dentro. ¡Qué simples eran los tres! ¿De verdad se pensaban que ella no había elegido ya? Tontos, los hombres, definitivamente eran tontos, o al menos los que le había tocado a ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, así que se apoyó en la pared a la espera.

Y el momento no tardó en llegar, la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente y un pelirrojo salía raudo en su busca –seguramente para lo que ella ya sabía-, así que lo agarró de la manga, le sonrió, le dijo que guardara silencio y que la siguiera. La noche se presentaba divertida.

Mientras, en la fiesta, los panfletos con las distintas votaciones llegaban a decenas ¿Cuántas copias había hecho Yachiru? No lo tenían muy claro. La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis decidió invadir una sala del escuadrón para guardarlos papeles y comenzar a contar. La encargada de vigilarlos fue Nemu, y de contarlos Isane. Soi Fong, ayudada de Yoruichi seguían recogiendo y llevando panfletos a la sala, y Nanao, en representación de la Presidenta –que seguía perdida con Ken-chan vete tu a saber donde- leería el resultado a las doce en punto, tal y como se había anunciado.

Rukia, y el recién salido del matadero, se escabullían por los pasillos de la División Décima, que curiosamente la chica se la conocía muy bien. Era fruto de los años que había pasado asistiendo a reuniones clandestinas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, y de las veces que había tenido que huir de la invitación de Matsumoto a beber sake con ella. Eran buenos recuerdos. Mientras el chico la veía sonreír, vio en el suelo –y dado la vuelta- uno de los papeles rosas que los inmiscuían a los dos, y creyó que si Rukia lo hubiese sabido ya estaría gritando y chillándole a alguien, y no estaría tan contenta y feliz, ni mucho menos. Pero la chica, instintivamente y comos si algo llamara su atención, bajó la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con la grotesca realidad.

-Rukia, no creo que…

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! –gritó la chica, a lo cual el muchacho le tapo la boca para que no siguiera gritando.

-Lo se, lo se –le comenzó a decir al oído- se han pasado. Pero piensa una cosas, puedes ponerte histérica y montar un numerito en la fiesta –la chica se sorprendió, ya que era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer- y que todo el mundo comience a interrogarte –en ese instante la chica se relajó.- O podemos irnos silenciosamente y que nos dejen en paz, al menos esta noche.

-Tienes razón, Ichigo –le dijo cuando le hubo soltado la boca- ¡pero mañana pienso ir a la Asociación…!

-Shhh Rukia…

-Claro, claro… anda que ir dando estas cosas… -comenzó a refunfuñar, mientras el muchacho se reía de lo bien que la conocía.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-No lo se… -seguía mirando el papel rosa con mala cara.- ¿Aquí dice que se anunciara el resultado a las doce?

-Eso parece –comento Ichigo ya más tranquilo, porque estaban fuera del escuadrón. Pero en ese momento Rukia volvió a entrar.- ¿Qué diablos haces loca?

-No queda tanto para las doce, y yo quiero saber qué deciden.

-¿¿¡¡Qué!!?? ¿Qué más te da? –le preguntó mientras la seguía.- ¿Acaso les vas a hacer caso?

-¡Claro que no idiota! –le gritó- sólo quiero verlo.

-¿Entonces vuelves a la fiesta? Porque yo no…

-No, vamos a un sitio de donde veremos todo, pero ellos no podrán saber que estamos –le levantó el pulgar como signo de victoria, a lo que Ichigo puso cara de resignado y la siguió.

Entre tanto, el recuento de papeletas seguía, parecía que la gran afluencia de hacía unas horas ya se había calmado, y como mucho llegaban una o dos más cada diez minutos. El plazo se acababa a las doce, y en ese momento se sabría el resultado. Nanao-chan –la autoproclamada contadora oficial de panfletos- estaba cada vez más atónita con la elección que estaba haciendo el Seretei, no sabía qué pesar ¿se lo habían tomado en serio o no? Eso estaba por ver…

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito, sobre todo por la comida. La gente que conocía a Inoue no podía imaginarse que pudiera cocinar cosas que más o menos fueran comestibles, o al menos que no mezclara tantos sabores que al final no supiera a nada. Y los shinigamis que conocían a Matsumoto se debatían entre dos opciones: las cosas no llevaban sake porque lo estaba guardando para el final, o bien porque se lo había bebido todo. Evidentemente la opinión mayoritaria era la última. Pero lo que nadie sabía, ni sospechaba era que por culpa de eso mismo, se les había quemado todo y habían tenido que hacer las cosas deprisa, corriendo y les habían salido mejor.

Cuando ambas muchas salieron –muy cansadas- de la cocina, la gente no paraba de comentarles lo bueno que estaba todo, los únicos reproches fueron que estaba todo hecho a la plancha y que podían haberle puesto más variedad. A lo que ambas dijeron que en breve harían otra cena y que esta vez si habría más variedad, quizás demasiada para según qué gustos.

Ichigo y Rukia se habían subido a una terraza de la décima división desde donde se veía sin problemas la fiesta, eso si, escucharlos les resultaba más complicado, pero la chica imaginaba que no sería difícil escuchar a Nanao chillando. Y eso era, realmente, lo importante. Ambos estaban apoyados en una barandilla viendo pasar comida, tenían un hambre de mil demonios, pero preferían seguir así, ya conocían a las dos cocineras de sobra.

-¿Qué os ha dicho nii-sama? –rompió Rukia el silencio.

-Pues, -Ichigo se rascó la cabeza- básicamente que prefiere a Renji.

-¿No me digas? –ambos hablaban como si tal cosa, y sin mirarse si quiera.

-Tu hermano está loco ¡preferir a ese imbécil!

-¿Celoso, Kurosaki-kun? –le preguntó con ese tono de voz que tanto hacía rabiar a Ichigo.

-¡Claro que no idiota! Es sólo que no entiendo porqué lo prefiere a él.

-Fácil.

-¡Ah! ¿si? –el chico estaba enfadado- ¿por qué señora listilla?

-Porque es el mal menor –el chico se tranquilizó al escuchar eso.- Creo que nii-sama piensa que podrá manejar mejor a Renji, ya que tú eres imposible –sonrió la chica.- Además, piensa que tú eres humano y… le venciste…

-Amm –sonrió con satisfacción- Byakuya es un orgulloso.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!

-¿Yo?

-Que nii-sama prefiera a Renji y ya te enfadas… -la chica miró para otro lado y dijo muy flojito- y debería importarte lo que piense yo, no él.

-Tienes razón –dijo con una sonrisa, había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho Rukia, pero ella cambió de tema de conversación.

-¿Quién cree que saldrá en las votaciones?

-Renji… estoy seguro, tiene más amigos en el Seretei que yo.

-Pero no deben votar eso, sino cual de vosotros es el mejor para mi.

-No te engañes Rukia, no van a votar eso.

-Tienes razón.

Diez minutos antes de la hora de la verdad, Renji y Byakuya habían salido y disfrutaban de la comida y el poco sake que quedaba en la fiesta. El Teniente estaba algo mareado de todas las indicaciones que le había dado su Capitán, no sabía qué era mejor si seguirlas o ignorarlas por completo. Cuando quería, Byakuya no tenía mesura.

A las doce menos cinco se recibió la última papeleta, en ese instante el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón comprendió que no podía parar a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, tan sólo ignorarlas, y eso no siempre daba resultado.

Para aquel entonces Ken-chan y Yachiru ya habían llegado, el primero intentaba buscar a Ichigo por todas partes, pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo, así que intentó enfadar al Capitán Kuchiki, pero este era como una piedra, con él si le funcionaba el ignorarlo. Por su parte, Yachiru estaba como una loca comiendo todo lo que pillaba, y, además, sabía que después de la comida había dulces sólo para ella, tal y como le pidió a Matsumoto.

A las doce, ya se sabía el resultado, y la gente murmuraba a expensas de saber qué se había decidido, pero nadie salía a decirlo. Por su parte Ichigo y Rukia mantenían un tenso silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Ella porque no sabía si el pelirrojo querría ser el elegido, y él porque no sabía si ella quería que él fuese el elegido. En fin, un lío.

-¿Presidenta? –preguntó Nanao a una comilona Yachiru.

-¿Ship? –contestó con la boca llena de comida.

-Ya sabemos los resultados y son un poco… raros –tras no obtener ninguna respuesta de la niña, Nanao continuó.- ¿Quién los va a leer?

-¡Yo estoy muy ocupada! –gritó Yachiru contenta, ya había pasado a los dulces- ¿puedes leerlos tú? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, Presidenta, será un honor.

La chica se acercó a la mesa donde estaban la mayoría de los Capitanes reunidos, y se puso a toser disimuladamente para que le hicieran caso, pero eso no fue posible. Tosió otra vez, pero nada. Así que se puso en pie en una silla y tosió de nuevo, ahora si le hicieron más caso.

-¡Quítate la ropa Nanao-chan! –le gritó su Capitán, justo antes de que un libro gigante, perteneciente a la chica, le diera en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya son las doce –comenzó Ise, y los shinigamis, poco a poco comenzaron a callarse- por lo tanto voy a proceder a dar los números de las votaciones…

-¡Di el ganador ya! –se escuchó al fondo una muy borracha Matsumoto, al lado de un inconsciente Shunshi, por culpa del golpe, claro, el sake no podía ya con él.

-¿Ganador? –preguntó Rukia enfadada y con el puño bien apretado.- ¡Yo no soy un objeto!

-Shhh ¡calla escandalosa! –le dijo Ichigo- que lo va a decir ya…

-Serás…

-Bien, entonces debo advertir que el resultado no es muy…

-¡No te enrolles más Nanao!!! –gritaba Matsumoto.

-Vale, vale, el shinigami con más votos es…

-¡Oh por dios que lo diga ya! –se quejaba la pelirroja con una botella de sake en la mano.

-Ukitake-taicho.

-¿¿Qué?? –gritó Rukia desde su posición.

-¿Nani? –Ichigo estaba igual de conmocionado.

-Si, si… -comenzó a apaciguar a la gente Nanao- lo se, lo se –cada vez había más escándalo- se que no estaba en las listas de votación, pero en la mayoría de los panfletos estaba escrito su nombre.

-¿Cómo es posible…? –comenzó a preguntarse el aludido cuando pronto supo qué había pasado.

-Es un poco mayor para mi hermana… -comenzó a decir Byakuya en voz alta- pero es Capitán…

-Taicho, -le quiso interrumpir Renji, pero con poca suerte- ¿Taicho?

-¿Qué sucede Renji?

-Que haya salido Ukitake-Taicho no significa que Rukia lo vaya a elegir…

-Cierto, cierto… pero lo que hemos hablado sigue en pie.

Entre tanto, la gente comenzaba a felicitar al Capitán del treceavo escuadrón, pero éste intentaba hacerse paso por la gente para llegar a dos personas que sonreían abiertamente. El hombre daba las gracias sin saber muy bien porque la gente estaba tan contenta, sólo era una absurda votación.

-¿Kiyone? ¿Sentarou?

-¿Si Taicho? –preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Cuántas veces habéis votado? –preguntó tranquilamente mientras que los shinigamis que estaban a su lado se quedaban callados.

-¡Cien señor! –dijo la chica.

-¡Pues yo doscientas! –respondió el otro shinigami.

-¡Pues yo quinientas!

-¡¡Yo mil!!

-¡¡Yo dos mil!!

-Misterio resuelto… -dijo riéndose Ukitake mientras dejaba a sus subordinados discutiendo y se iba a sentar junto al resto de Capitanes.

-¡Ya decía yo! –dijo la shinigami de los ojos violetas desde el balcón, y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Ey Rukia! –le gritó el pelirrojo- ¿dónde vas?

-A casa, a dormir –sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

-¿¡Qué!? –el chico se asombró y se decidió a pararla cogiéndole del brazo.- ¿No me vas a decir a quién hubieses elegido?

-¡A ti te lo voy a decir!

Y se fue dejando a Ichigo algo perplejo, pero así era Rukia, nunca sabía por donde le iba a salir. Así que la dejó marchar con una sensación extraña de felicidad que no atinaba a saber de donde provenía.

Quizás fuese porque le estaba esperando a él y no a Renji, tras la puerta.


End file.
